A finger biometric sensor may be classified into two types: a touch-based or static positioning finger biometric sensor and a slide-based finger biometric sensor. A touch-based finger biometric sensor requires the finger to stay stationary during finger biometric data acquisition. On the other hand, a slide-based finger biometric sensor requires the finger to move relative to the finger biometric sensor for the acquisition of finger biometric data.
A touch-based finger biometric sensor may be characterized by a relatively large sensing area, which may increase production cost. Thus, the use of a touch-based finger biometric sensor may be limited, for example, to government and access-control applications. On the other hand, a slide-based finger biometric sensor may have a relatively small sensing area, which may significantly reduce production costs. Accordingly, slide-based finger biometric sensors have become increasingly popular, with increased deployment in consumer-electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile wireless communications devices.